The embodiments relate generally to a sole structure with an integrated cleat member and methods of making the sole structure with the integrated cleat member.
Articles of footwear having an outsole with cleats have previously been proposed. In many cases, the outsole and cleat portions are frequently subjected to intense forces and stresses caused by repeated impact with the ground. In some cases, cleats penetrate the ground surface exposing the cleats and outsole to even more stress.